Fateful Meeting
by AbbieJM
Summary: Clary Bane (Fairchild) is not normal. Shes half shadowhunter and half warlock. What will happens to her when her path crosses with an 'unfamiliar' arrogant blonde...
1. Prologue

**(A/N: We own none of the characters they all belong to the queen Cassandra Clare. We don't own The Mortal Instruments and we probably never will.)**

**Beth – Writer**

**Abbie – Publisher**

* * *

2008

**Magnus' POV**

I was busy thinking about Tessa and the gang when a knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts.

"WHAT!" I shouted to the person behind the door.

Magnus, I need help, its Clary the woman behind the door cried. As soon as she said Clary, I swung open the door to reveal a red haired woman cradling a small 10 year old girl with the same red hair as she did.

The small girl was barely breathing.

"Get in here and put her on the sofa", she did as I said "please help her please, she means everything to me" she begged.

"What happened Jocelyn?" I love Jocelyn Fairchild and her daughter Clary; I'd do anything for them.

"There was a forsaken waiting for us to come home, I think Valentine sent it, I think he knows about her and I can't lose another child, please help me, please" she begged again.

"There is only one way to save her and hide her but you won't like it"

I didn't want to say it but I had to.

"Please do it, I'll do anything, just help her."

"All I can do is merge our blood together, but I would have to wipe her memory of you and your life together, thinking me as her family and not you, or any other human. Moreover she will be half shadowhunter and half warlock."

"Yes do anything, I'd give up everything for her to be safe" she cried with tears streaming down her face.

"Right okay, I'll do it, but I think it's best if you go and don't see her again, also don't try to contact her. Do you understand me?"

She sniffed "okay" sniff "goodbye Magnus, thank you." She turned round to look at Clary, "I love you, Clarissa."

* * *

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed the prologue we will TRY to put the first chapter up tomorrow )**

**Beth and Abbie xxx**

**P.S: Please leave a comment and/or suggestions for the upcoming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N: We own none of the characters they all belong to the queen Cassandra Clare. We don't own The Mortal Instruments and probably never will.)**

**Beth – Writer**

**Abbie – Publisher**

* * *

6 Years Later (2014)

**Clary's POV**

"CLARY" the voice of Magnus, my father, but he not my real father, he told me about a year back. My real family left me with Magnus, for some weird reason I can't know who they are

"CLARY!" Magnus shouted again.

"What do you want?" I was doodling in my notebook a flower in a chain of thorns.

"I need you to go to the pandemonium because there's a demon and I want you to pass out the flyers for my party tonight, now go " he smiled at me.

"Let's go kill demons, YAY" I screamed as I headed back to my bedroom to get changed into a small dress and boots.

My room is black and white with flowers decorating all the walls. I'd even painted my room myself. I love my room.

"Here you go Kido, have fun and pass these out, love you, have fun and don't get caught or use your magic" the usual talk he would give before I go out bla, bla, bla.

"Okay, okay I know what to do I'm 16 years old, I know how to act and what to do, bye I love you" I stated as I walked out of the door taking the flyers with me.

As soon as I stepped out our loft apartment I felt a shiver go through me. I pulled my sleeve up to apply runes and glammers.

So off I go to the club, where people like to spend their Friday nights,

But I don't.

John's on the door of the club tonight, good he's a friend of Magnus' he'll let me in for sure.

Like I said no problem straight in and good too coz the line was big.

And there it was, dancing in the crowd of people. As soon as it spotted me I walked towards the door saying 'NO ENTRANCE!' in big red letters. Before I turned the door handle, I beckoned the demon with my eyes to follow me.

When I saw the demon was following me, I turned and walked into the room and casually lent against the wall waiting for the demon to approach. I knew where my seraph blade was, I had one in my pocket one in my boot and one in my bra.

"Hello pretty girl" the demon said with a sly grin.

"Do you come here often?"

"Are you really asking me that? I smiled as I giggled.

This should be fun I thought as I stepped forward whispering my seraph blades name "Nakir" causing it to spring to life.

"Shadowhunter," the demon said in a strained whisper.

"No darling, half but much more powerful" I smirked as I ended its life.

* * *

**(A/N: Chapter 1 is finally up, we hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter we may meet the gang)**

**Please leave a comment and/or suggestions for upcoming chapters**

**Beth and Abbie xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N: YAY the gang. We don't own The Mortal Instruments and probably never will. Hope you enjoy)**

**Warning, strong language.**

**Beth – Writer**

**Abbie – Publisher**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

Finally I get to go demon hunting. Apparently there's a demon at the club, as we were heading there we put more runes and glammers on.

I saw the club in the distance, Alec being Alec was being a pain and kept moaning

"This will be no fun, let's go home, Issy by the Angel stop doing that, you will get yourself killed"

Issy was jumping in and out of the road.

"I will not be killed"

I just ignored them they were being a pain.

We snuck into the club easy. We spotted the demon making its way over to a human girl with fiery red hair that was making her way through a door with big letters saying 'NO ENTRANCE!' with big red paint.

"Stupid mundane" I mumbled.

I nodded to the Lightwoods and motioned to the door, they understood straight away.

We entered the room when we heard the demon say "shadowhunter", at first we all thought he was talking to us but the small girl replied

"No darling, half but much more powerful" as she ended its life.

"What the hell does that mean?" Isabelle shouted at the girl.

The girl spun round "oh shit"

"oh shit is right, who are you?" I asked the girl.

"Um, um…" the small girl stuttered

"Answer the question" Isabelle shouted

"I'm a girl, who is… going now." She babbled as she rushed out the room and out the club.

I glanced around and spotted a note that fell out her pocket.

I opened it up and smirked,

"I believe we're, going to a party."

* * *

**(A/N: chapter 2 is now up :D we hope you enjoyed it)**

**Sorry its less than the last but when we get into it hopefully there will be more.**

**Please leave a comment and/or a suggestion for upcoming chapters.**

**Beth and Abbie xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N: The third chapter is here, memory time. We do not own The Mortal Instruments and never will. Enjoy)**

**Beth - Writer**

**Abbie - Publisher**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"I believe we're going to a party" smirked Jace

"What?" Alec shouted

"Well she had a flyer to Magnus Banes party and only his friends go" Jace explained

"She will, be there"

"Which gives me a chance to dress up, what times the party anyway?" Isabelle smiled

"9 tonight, that gives us 3 hours to get ready" "Only 3 hours that's not another time" Isabelle shouted

**Clary POV**

Oh by the Angel that was close. Why oh why did it have to be the Lightwood's and a Herondale of all the shadowhunter I could have bumped into. When I got home Magnus was getting ready for the party.

"What's up?" Magnus said when he saw me

"Nothing just tired" I lied smoothly. I had lying to him

"Are you shore Clary?" Yeah I'm fine, wake me before the party" "Okay"

**Magnus POV**

"Okay" I said as she walked down the hall to her room. It's not that I don't trust her I do I love her but I know when she lies to me but I shouldn't push it. I'm just happy she's fine, I remember when I merged are blood together

***Flashback***

"Goodbye Magnus thank you, I love you, Clarissa" Jocelyn said before leaving "Right Clary?" I said to the small 10 year old "Yes…" she whispered in a tense voice "I'm going to put you to sleep for a bit and when you wake up you might feel different but you will be fine" I said as she drifted to sleep under my spell.

I gently placed Clary in a circle in the middle of my living room floor marked with symbols. I poured my blood in to a cup, enchanting as I lifted Clary's head and poured the blood into her mouth. I watched as she started to glow. I hope she won't get any marks, they'll show what she is and I don't want that. After an hour Clary started to wake up.

"Daddy" she cried, I rushed to her side

"Yes sweetheart?" "What's happening to me it burns" "I'm sorry it will stop and I had too, you are different, powerful but more special. You are a hybrid, half shadowhunter half warlock but no one must know"

***End of flashback***

I will never forget that day. It was the day I had a child if my own family.

* * *

**(A/N: We hope you enjoyed this chapter. When we get further into the chapters it will be longer. We are still building the characters and storyline. Thanks for your support)**

**Please leave a comment and/or suggestions for upcoming chapter**

**Beth and Abbie xxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N: We don't own The Mortal Instruments and never will)**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

The party has just started and its hell, just 4 hours to go great fun.

"Clary be happy it's your birthday and your immortal now we live forever you should be happy" Magnus said in a sing-song voice "Yeah I should be happy, forever with you, the joy" I replayed sarcastically.

"That's the spirit, mingle little one" he said as he pushed me towards the crowed of people. There's a lot of people here but I don't know anyone, well at least in an hour I'm going to meet my best friend who's a vampire so all I need to do is stay for an hour, then make my leave without being seen. That won't be easy with Magnus watching me **AND** all the security.

Great Magnus, you have outdone yourself this time, just great.

**Magnus' POV**

This is going to go bad I can feel it. I don't know how but I know. I spotted a red haired woman.

Jocelyn.

I made my way over to her saying "what the hell are you doing here go before Clary sees you" No way Magnus she's my daughter it's her birthday I need to see her"

"No it will ruin everything I have done, you've been gone for 6 years with no constant why know"

"She's my daughter I don't need to explain myself to you"

"Well she is my daughter you have lost the right, know leave before I kick you out." She looked surprised but said "no I want to see her please"

"Get out Jocelyn before I kick you out I mean it" "I...I...I..." "Get out" I shouted. She left without another word.

**Third person POV**

"Come on Jace hurry we are an hour late" Isabelle complained "Don't worry Issy, shell be there and the party lasts for another 3 hours we have time" Jace said with a cocky grin

"Relax"

**Clary's POV**

She was just about to get to the door when it swung open revelling the Lightwoods and Jace.

"Shit" Clary said

"And where do you think you are going red?" Jace said with a cocky grin.

Clary took her leave but he was fast too fast.

He caught her at the bottom of the steps. With that Magnus appeared to grab Clary's arm and pulling her back to the door

"What the hell Clary" Magnus said looking pissed. Jace and the others trialled behind

"How are you little red?" Jace asked

"And why should I answer you" I shouted at Blondie

"And how do you lot know Clary"

"We meet at the club and who are you?" To everyone's surprise it was Alec

"Her father", "what" Isabella shouted "Simple darling she's half warlock"

"And half what" Jace asked looking at Clary

"Shadowhunter and I'm more powerful than you, and I must be going now, goodbye" But my path was blocked by Jace "You not going anywhere we need to talk"

* * *

**Don't lose hope.**

**When the sun goes down,**

**The stars come out -Beth**

* * *

**What does Jace want to talk about and what's going to happen.**

**Beth and Abbie xxx**


End file.
